The Rain Woman
by GeekAndProud85
Summary: Drip. Drip. Drop. This was the sound Juvia Lockser knew better than anyone. It was a sound she had heard from the day she was born. It was a comfortable and familiar sound. However, prior to her fifth birthday, that sound went unnoticed. Her fifth birthday was a day of tragedy for Juvia. It was a day considers the worst day of her young life. *postponed*
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello beautiful readers! I wanted to post this prologue as a test run. I've always felt Juvia is totally underrated and needs a better back story. I tried to keep this is as canon as I could, but small details will fall through the cracks.

* * *

 **The Rain Woman**

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

This was the sound Juvia Lockser knew better than anyone. It was a sound she had heard from the day she was born. It was a comfortable and familiar sound. However, prior to her fifth birthday, that sound went unnoticed. Her fifth birthday was a day of tragedy for Juvia. It was a day considers the worst day of her young life.

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

July 29th, X772.

Juvia sat on her grandpa's lap at their small round kitchen table; her mother putting her birthday cake in the oven.

"Alright, little lady!" her grandpa said with a wide smile. "How would you like to open your gift from me right now?"

"Juvia would love that, Papa!" she gleamed up at him, then quickly hopped off his lap so he could retrieve the gift.

He walked back to her, holding the gift behind his back. "Any guesses, Juvia?"

Juvia shook her head back and forth, her curls flying around her head and smacking her in the face. "Juvia has no idea, Papa!"

Her grandpa held out the gift to her. She quickly unwrapped it. It was a bright pink umbrella with red hearts and ruffles stitched on.

"This is for Juvia?!" Juvia reached out and held it, her eyes wide with delight. "Juvia loves it! Thank you!"

"I picked that umbrella out for your mom when she was your age. She cared for it well, and sewed those hearts and ruffles on for you."

Juvia smiled widely and looked over at her mother. "Thank you, Mommy!" She ran to hug her, and her mom accepted the hug, picking her up.

"You're welcome, Ju-Ju. I sure wish your daddy could be here to see you. You've grown up into such a big girl," her mother's voice choked. Juvia looked at her with wide concerned eyes, but she just smiled back at her proudly.

A knock came at the door. "That's Aunt Alice! Juvia will get it!" Juvia wiggled free of her mom's arms and ran for the door. Her Aunt and 10-year old cousin, Wesley, stood on the other side. Alice was her father's older sister.

"Happy Birthday, Juvia!" Alice exclaimed, hugging her.

"Thank you!" Juvia ran for the kitchen, Alice and Wesley behind her.

The 5 talked, Juvia ran circles around them, excitedly, and they shared the delicious chocolate cake.

However, later, as it began to grow dark, another knock came at the door. Juvia looked at the door, puzzled. _Juvia wonders who it could be…_

"Juvia, why don't you go show Wesley your new room? I'm sure he'd like to see it."

"But who is at the door, Mommy?" Juvia asked.

"Just go up and play, okay?" her mom smiled to her.

"Okay, Mommy," she smiled and grabbed Wesley by the hand. "Come on, Wesley! I'll show you my room and all my dolls!"

"I love you, Juvia," her mom said with a smile.

Juvia smiled back, "I love you too, Mommy!"

The last thing Juvia heard on her way up the stairs was, "Alice...please take care of her…"

She did not know it at the time, but this would be the last time she would hear her mother's voice.

Juvia held up one of her dolls at a time to Wesley. "Look, Wesley! This is Josie! And this is Madeline! And this is Emily!"

Her Aunt Alice walked in the room, face red, and shut the door behind her. She quickly scooped up Juvia in her arms, and crouched down for Wesley to climb on to her back. He did so, questioning nothing.

She aimed her free hand at the window and said, "Water Slicer!" Juvia jumped as the window shattered. There was an audible shriek that echoed through the house from downstairs.

Juvia looked up at Alice and saw tears streaming down her face. Alice clutched onto Juvia hard. "Wesley. Do not let go of me for anything. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mom," he replied.

Alice took a deep breath, ran for the broken window, and jumped straight out of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _September 15, X774_

In the small village of Verenium, a few miles outside of Hargeon, a group of children huddled around the 3 small windows in the second grade classroom of Verenium Elementary. They closely watched gloomily as the rain poured from the dark clouds above. It fell heavily in a steady, even pace, showing no signs of stopping.

Only one child in the class stayed slumped in her chair, feeling no need to stare at the rainstorm above. The rain was nothing new for her. She sat with her head propped on her hand, bent over the book on her desk. She wasn't really reading it, just trying to tune out the voices of her classmates. Impending tears lightly stung her eyes.

"Does Juvia really not know how to make it go away?" whined a small girl in pigtails. Juvia could feel the girl's eyes in the back of her head, and struggled to focus on the words in front of her.

A boy beside her nodded, "We're never going to get to play outside if she is always here."

"I wish she would just stay home. She makes it all so gloomy," the pigtail girl said.

Juvia flinched lightly. She hated that word. _Gloomy…_ She heard the girl move as she turned back around to face the window, staring at the small assortment of playground equipment outside. Continuing to face the rain, she mumbled just loud enough Juvia and her classmates could hear without her teacher hearing, "We haven't gotten to play outside once this year thanks to your stupid gloomy rain, Juvia."

Juvia glanced at the clock, hoping recess was over. Just as she did this, their teacher, Ms. Teppen, began to rhythmically clap her hands in a pattern the children knew to repeat and be quiet. Ms. Teppen said to the students, "Alright, class! Recess is over. Everyone return to your seats."

Juvia returned her book to the inside of her desk and reached for a notebook and pencil. She jumped as someone kicked her leg hard on their way by her. She blinked back the tears before closing her desk. Ms. Teppen began to hand out math tests from the day before, and discuss what they will be studying next.

Juvia, however, was slouched in her chair, leaning on her hand, and staring quietly out the window. Her desk sat towards the back, next to another of the small windows in class. When Ms. Teppen laid Juvia's test in front of her upside down, Juvia did not take a second glance. She could see all the pen circles of missed questions through the sheet, there was no need for her to bother flipping it over.

Instead, she continued staring out the window and pretended she wasn't hurt by what her classmates had said about her. She had been dealing with these bullies for two years, she should be used to this by now. A tear began to well up in her eye and she quickly dabbed it away with her sleeve, and thought _But Juvia is not…_

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

Realizing the rain was just continuing to upset her, Juvia redirected her attention to the board. Ms. Teppen was writing addition problems for the class to solve. "Juvia, can you tell me what the answer to this problem is?"

Juvia looked closely at the board, the problem read 15 + 27. She began scrambling for an answer. "Umm…" she glanced around at the class, all eyes were on her. "Umm…32…?"

The class began to snicker. Ms. Teppen cleared her throat and gave the class a warning glance, and they all got quiet. "That's very close, Juvia. But you did miss one step. Do you remember?"

Juvia took her pencil and worked out the problem on paper, realizing her mistake quickly, she quietly said, "Oh. It's 42…"

"Yes! There you go! Great job!" she smiled at Juvia and wrote the answer on the board. The class began to laugh again. Juvia's shoulders slumped, and she leaned her head back on her hand. _What do they know about Juvia, anyhow._

Juvia did her best to ignore their teasing the rest of the day, but like any day other day, it was not an easy feat. The children in her grade were brutal and seemed to enjoy picking on her for the things she couldn't control. When the bell rang through the quiet halls of the school, everyone quickly packed their book bags and left the classroom. Juvia took her time. She knew the more time she took packing up her stuff, the quieter her five block walk home would be.

When everyone had left the classroom, Juvia walked to her cubby and began putting her jacket on, Ms. Teppen looked at her with concern. Juvia inwardly groaned. _Juvia knows she is not good at school. Juvia does not want to hear this lecture about "taking school more seriously" for the hundredth time…_

Juvia put on her backpack and reached for her pink umbrella. However, Ms. Teppen surprised her. "You know, Juvia. When I was your age, I got bullied too," she said. "The summer before second grade, I had just moved to a new neighborhood, and I didn't fit in with anyone, and the other kids picked on me for it."

"What did you do?" Juvia asked, looking surprised.

"To be honest, I cried a lot," Ms. Teppen lightly laughed. "But I grew and learned from it. I found someone who saw me and wanted to be my friend."

"No one here will ever be Juvia's friend. Juvia is the rain girl. No one wants to be friends with Juvia and her gloomy rain."

"Okay, then I'll tell you what. Why don't you be my friend?"

Juvia thought this over. _Rain girl and teacher's pet? Yeah right. Everyone already hates Juvia enough. This would only make things worse for Juvia…_

Juvia shook her head at Ms. Teppen. "Juvia thinks she will pass," she said quickly, picking up her umbrella.

"Well, if that is what you chose, than that is what shall be. But Juvia, if you ever need someone to speak to, you're always welcome to come talk to me."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia will do so, Ms. Teppen."

Ms. Teppen smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. By the way, Juvia, I love that umbrella."

Juvia looked down at the pink umbrella with red hearts and ruffles sewn on it. "Thank you. It was Juvia's mother's. When she gave it to Juvia, she sewed these hearts on for me.

"That is very neat! You better get going. I would bet the coast is clear to leave now," Ms. Teppen smiled; her face said that she knew Juvia had been stalling on purpose.

"Thank you, Ms. Teppen," Juvia said with a smile as she walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

Juvia began her walk home. However, there was something eerily familiar about Ms. Teppen. The way spoke reminded her of her mother. There were not many people around who took the time for Juvia.

" _Juvia, what's wrong?" her mother said to her. Juvia had just come home from kindergarten, and she was covered in mud from head to toe._

" _A boy in Juvia's class pushed her into the mud…" Juvia sobbed. "Nobody will be friends with Juvia. Nobody likes the rain girl."_

" _Oh, Ju-Ju…" her mother said, kneeling down and hugging her tight. "It'll be okay. You can be my friend, okay?"_

" _Mommy will be Juvia's friend?" Juvia looked at her with a confused look on her face._

" _Of course, Ju-Ju! We will be best friends forever!" Juvia's mother smiled to her, and Juvia smiled back. Her mother let go of her and stood back up. She saw all of the mud on her own arms and shirt and began to laugh. "Now let's get all cleaned up. Mommy is covered in mud now too!"_

Tears began to well up in Juvia's eyes as she continued her short five-block walk home. After her mother died two years ago, Juvia began living with her aunt and cousin. It was hard on her aunt Alice. She had to work long hours at work just to feed them. She was often not home yet when Juvia got home from school, and she would usually not be back until late.

Juvia walked, umbrella in hand to shield herself from the downpour above her. The tears had caused the rain to pour harder. She stared down the sidewalk to keep herself from tripping. As she walked passed a small park, she hummed to herself. She saw a couple of her classmates there. They glanced over at her several times, and she knew they were complaining about the rain.

She saw Wesley's bike parked outside, and knew he was home. She was grateful not to come home to and empty house.

She walked inside and called from the door. "Juvia is home!"

She was surprised to see Alice sitting at her desk, writing a letter. She took a break and gave Juvia a smile. "Hey, Juvi! How was school?"

"It was okay. Who is that letter for?"

"It's actually for your teacher. Would you be willing to give it to her tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah! Juvia will do that!"

"You're not going to read it, right?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia promises she won't." She ran off up the stairs of the small 2 bedroom house. She ran into the room she and her aunt shared. She sa down at her play desk and began to color a picture.

" _What are you coloring, Juvia?" her mother said, leaning over her shoulder. Juvia quickly put her hands over the drawing._

" _You're not supposed to see yet, Mommy," Juvia whispered._

" _Oh okay. Well, tell me when I can see, okay?" Her mom stood back up straight and walked out of the room. Juvia continued to color as quick as she could. When she was satisfied with her work, she smiled down at the paper, picked it up and ran to her mom._

" _Mommy! Look!" she held it up high so her mother could see._

" _What is it?" she said, taking the page from the 4 year old._

" _It's Mommy, Juvia, and Daddy!" Her mother's eyes began to well up with tears. She knelt down and hugged Juvia tightly. "I know how much you miss Daddy. Now he's with us! Can we put it on the wall?"_

" _Absolutely, Ju-Ju. I know Daddy would love that." Juvia ran over to the bulletin board and her mom helped her hang it up._

Juvia continued coloring. She wanted to draw a picture for Alice. She drew a picture of her, Alice, and Wesley at the park. She used every color in her 24-count box of colors. She used the same blue crayon to color her hair and her aunt's hair. Natural blue was the color of any water woman's hair.

The power over water, and the blue hair that came with it, were traits that had been passed down through her family from generation to generation. All the women in her family were water mages. She was no exception. Though she still had much to learn, her aunt had promised to begin to train her when she turned 8.

The Lockser family was exceptionally well-known for their Water Women. However, the only ones left were Juvia and her aunt. There were other families in history who passed their powers down from generation to generation, but few were as strong as the Locksers.

Grandma Lockser had died when Alice was a child. Alice had been 12 and had been studying with her mother for 4 years. She had mastered most of what she could, but still felt she had much to learn. When she turned 16, Alice began to read her mother's studies. She tried to understand as much as she could, but had to consult her sister-in-law Naomi Lockser, Juvia's mother, for more guidance. Naomi also came from a long line of water mages. Her family and the Locksers had, had a long-term rivalry. There were countless battles between the two families through the many generations.

This was the case until Naomi married Edric Lockser. After their marriage the rivalry began to subside.

When Juvia's masterpiece was complete, she took it and ran down to her aunt. Alice was in the middle of liking the envelope closed when Juvia came down.

"Aunt Alice! Aunt Alice! Look!" she held her drawing up for her aunt.

"Oh, I love it Juvi!"

"Thank you! It's aunt Alice, Wesley, and Juvia! Can Juvia hang it up?"

"Well, I'm not sure I have anything to hang it up with. But I'll tell you what. Why don't you go up and set it on my dresser so that I know where it is when we can hang it up, okay?"

"Okay!" Juvia ran up and did so. When she came back down, her aunt was in the kitchen getting out things to make spaghetti. Juvia loved to help cook, so she pulled up the stool to the counter and sat on it. "Can Juvia help?"

"Sure, Juvia. Would you like to get a jar of spaghetti sauce from cupboard in front of you?"

"Yeah!" Juvia smiled, thrilled to have a job to do. She carefully stood on the stool and opened the cupboard. There wasn't a lot in it. Some canned fruits and vegetables, peanut butter, some other miscellaneous foods, and spaghetti sauce. She grabbed one of the jars, and very carefully set it down next to her aunt. "There!"

"Thank you, Juvi!" By this point, her aunt had already boiled the water and thrown the pasta in. "You can go play now, I'll call you and Wesley to dinner when it's ready."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Juvia awoke early the next morning to roaring thunder. She groaned when she saw it was still dark outside. Flashes of lightning from outside flickered to her from outside her small bedroom window. She stared at the clock on her wall, hoping to make out the numbers using only the light coming in her small window with each bolt of lightning that struck in the distance.

 _6 a.m._

She laid in bed for a while, hoping to get a little more sleep. However, after laying in bed for a while and having no luck, she got bored quickly. She sighed and rolled out of bed. Juvia felt around for the lamp she had set on her bedside table and carefully lit it.

The clouded morning light slowly began to seep in through her bedroom window as she read. Eventually the storm passed, but the rain did not subside. Not that Juvia expected it to.

"Juvia! I hope you're getting ready for school!" her aunt called from downstairs. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Juvia scrambled out of bed, practically throwing her book onto her end table, and hurriedly dressed for the day. Her aunt stood on the other side of the door. "Juvia?"

"Yes, Juvia is all dressed, Aunt Alice?" she said as she was slipping on her shoes.

"Good," Alice said, walking back downstairs. Juvia sighed, her aunt was a stickler for timeliness. Juvia had learned this the hard way. _Juvia will never be late to school again after that, Juvia was pretty sure she was going to kill her._ Juvia shuddered at the memory of her aunt screaming at her one morning about 4 months ago, _"Juvia Alice Lockser! Do not make me kick you all the way to school! Get your shoes and coat on right now!"_

Juvia grabbed her bookbag, stuffing the book she'd been reading in as well, and took off down the stairs. The kitchen in the small house was cozy. Just enough room at the table for the 3 of them, a small refrigerator, stove, sick, and just enough counter space and cupboards to cook a decent meal without feeling too cramped.

As she wandered down the stairs, she could smell something delicious, but couldn't place what it was. "Good morning, Juvia," Alice said to her as she walked into the room. "I made some breakfast."

"Thank you!" Juvia sat next to her aunt in front of the plate of 2 fried eggs and a cup of apple juice that her aunt had set out for her. This was out of character. Alice rarely made breakfast, and when she did it was for holidays or on weekends. On school mornings, Juvia and Wesley would just eat a small bowl of cereal, or nothing at all. _Juvia wonders what's going on…_ Juvia thought as she

Alice and Juvia heard the staircase squeak, and they both turned to see Wesley trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning…" he grumbled as the 2 smiled at him. He looked at them confused.

"Mom? Did you cook breakfast?" he said, his voice scratchy from having just woken up.

"Why yes I did, Wesley. Come sit and eat with us!" she said, laughing at his confusion.

"Okay…?" he said, sitting in the last empty seat, and the 3 ate breakfast together. They made small talk about school and classes. As it got to be time for Wesley and Juvia to leave, the 2 placed their plates in the sick. Normally, they would have to wash their dishes right away, but Alice insisted on them not being late to school and that she would clean them that day while she was at home on her day off.

She stood on the patio as the 2 left for school, hugging and kissing them both goodbye as they walked out the door. Wesley noticed a couple of his friends walking down the street ahead of them and ran to catch up. Juvia had her pink umbrella in hand, and hadn't walked very far when she heard her aunt call from behind her, "Juvia!"

Juvia turned around in response, and her aunt called, "Don't forget that letter!" Juvia nodded and waved to her aunt with a smile. As she turned around she just barely saw her aunt reach up to wipe her eye; her mouth moved as if she was speaking.

When Juvia finally got to school, it had begun to rain harder, so students of the small school were rushing into the building to try to escape the heavying rain storm.

Juvia went through her regular school routine. The kids in her class were quieter than usual. Maybe because during recess they were able to all play in the gym rather than just stay in the classroom. After school, all the kids packed up their things. Juvia did the same and once she was ready, she walked to the front of the class and set the note on Ms. Teppen's desk.

"What's this, Juvia?" Mrs Teppen asked her, picking it up and peeling it open.

"It is a note from Juvia's aunt. She wanted Juvia to bring it to you today and Juvia promised she would."

"Well then, thank you, Juvia," she said. "I'll read it right now. Tell you aunt hello for me when you can."

Juvia walked home quickly, eager to not be at school anymore. When she arrived, she knew something was right. She her faint sobs and saw that one of the front windows was shattered to pieces.

She sprinted inside the house, "Aunt Alice! Weasley! What happened-"

Juvia choked on her words and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down at the floor to see a terrible sight. There laid Wesley draped over his mother's unmoving body, quietly sobbing. Her eyes welled up and she began shaking uncontrollably and dropped to her knees. Noticing the floor squish below her. The sound took her by surprise, so she glanced around the room.

Everything in the living room was drenched in water, including Wesley. There was stuffing coming out of the chairs and couch. Glass shards from the windows and overhead light littered the floor.

Juvia attempted to stand up, but found she was still shaking too badly to make that work, so she crawled to the side of her cousin. The floor squished loudly and splattered water with her every move. When she finally reached his side, she placed a small hand on his back. He bolted upright, and looked at her with terror in his eyes.

He composed himself quickly upon realizing who she was, and hugged her. She hugged him back as tight as she could, both were trembling.

"Wesley…? What happened…?"

"I-" he started to speak when a knock came on the door. They both jumped from the sound. Juvia let go of Wesley and they peered at the door. There was a small frosted window in the front door, but neither could make out who was outside.

"Wh-who is it...?" Juvia's voice cracked as she hesitated standing up. The mystery visitor didn't answer.

She felt a strange surge of power within her and noticed the water surrounding her beginning to almost vibrate. She held both of her hands out to her sides, feeling a slight tingle in both of her palms. She glanced over at Wesley who looked about as confused as she probably did. He quickly stood up, slightly behind Juvia.

"I said, 'Who is it?'" she repeated, louder than before.

"Juvia? Is that you! Juvia! It's Ms. Teppen!"

 _Ms. Teppen? Why was Ms. Teppen here?_ Juvia thought, and bolted to the door, opening it so quickly the door bashed into the wall behind it, scaring Ms. Teppen. The surging power evaporated and the water on the ground began to still.

"Juvia! Why are you soaking wet! What happened! I got here as soon as I could! I-" Ms. Teppen pushed past Juvia and stumbled into the living room. "Alice! What happened to you!"

Ms. Teppen knelt down beside Alice in tears. Juvia noticed Wesley open his mouth to speak out a protest against Ms. Teppen's behavior, but quickly closed it and walked to stand beside Juvia.

Juvia looked down at her teacher with confusion, "Ms. Teppen? Why are you here?"

Ms. Teppen did not turn to face them as she spoke. "Your aunt asked me to come over today," she spoke softly, almost in a whisper. "She was concerned something was coming, and wanted me here to help her make plans for-" She was cut off by a sound upstairs.

The 3 of them froze. _Who else is in the house?_ Juvia thought, her body began to freeze up. There was another sound from upstairs, it was a familiar loud creak in the floorboards upstairs. Juvia knew that the floor creaked that loudly in one spot of the hallway. Directly at the top of the staircase.

Ms. Teppen, out of nowhere, was upright and standing in front of Juvia and Wesley, protectively. She glanced back them, fear and worry written all over her face, and she had tear stains down her cheeks. Juvia noticed her hands were extended to each side of her fearfully shaking body, and the water at their feet began shaking again like it had before.

Juvia looked down at it for a second, and then up at Wesley. He hadn't seemed to notice the water moving this time. There was a flash and immersed the room and a loud crack of thunder very shortly followed it, and suddenly Weasley, Juvia, and Ms. Teppen were surrounded by water on all sides of them.

"Ms. Te-" Juvia began to whisper, but was cut off by Ms. Teppen quietly shushing her.

Juvia peared around Ms. Teppened's side and saw a dark figure walk down the stairs and out the door, shutting it it behind them. Juvia couldn't make out any details about the figure because the water around them obscured her vision as though she were looking into a pool. They heard the figure's footsteps walk down the patio stairs and then a car down the street started and skidded off.

It wasn't until the car was out of earshot that the water barrio surrounding them disappeared.

"Ms. Teppen…" Juvia spoke quietly.

"Before you ask, what I know you're about to ask, I'll explain. I am a water mage and that power just now is called Water Dome. It camouflaged us so that we could be unnoticed. Though it is unlikely the intruder was unaware of our presence. They had to have heard us speaking down here. I wonder why they didn't attack…? What was their motive for leaving us be…?"

"A water mage…" Juvia whispered to herself.

"Plans for what?" Wesley whispered. Ms. Teppen looked at Wesley in confusion. "Before that thing with the other person happened, you said something about Mom's letter having plans for something."

"Plans for you two…" she spoke quietly, and somberly looked down at Alice. "So that's what you meant…" Ms. Teppen sighed, more tears welling up in her eyes as she knelt back down beside her. "Alice, you could've reached out to me weeks ago, but you waited until today…" Juvia heard Ms. Teppen's voice get very soft, so soft Juvia could barely make out what she said, "Were you still that angry with me…?"

Juvia wondered what her aunt could've possibly been upset with Ms. Teppen for.

She was so lost in her curiosity that she jumped when Ms. Teppen sniffed hard and stood up. "You two are coming with me. Pack a suitcase of your things quickly. We need to leave now. There's a good chance someone else is coming."

"But, Ms. Teppen...Juvia does not understand."

"Juvia, I must say, I don't quite understand what's going on myself. But call me Josie. Now, go. Both of you. Pack your things. We need to get out of here."

Juvia and Wesley both ran for the stairs and up to their bedrooms. Juvia had tears in her eyes as she pulled her small blue suitcase out from under her bed, and began stuffing everything she could into the case. Juvia could not believe she was once again losing her home. She may have only been 5 years old, but the memory of being picked up by her aunt and jumping out of a 2nd story window has stuck with her.

Juvia had really come to think of Alice as her own mother. She was grateful she still had Wesley by her side through this. Without him, she would have no family let to speak of.

Juvia looked down at the teru teru bozu doll that was sitting on the bed. Her aunt had made it for her and gave it to her for her sixth birthday.

 _"What is it, Aunt Alice?" Juvia looked down at the white fabric doll. It had a small face stitched into its head with black thread and ribbon, blue as her hair, around its neck._

 _"It's a teru teru bozu doll. They have magical powers to bring good weather and prevent rainy days."_

 _Juvia smiled, "Really? That's amazing!"_

As far as Juvia could tell, it hadn't helped one bit, but her aunt made it special for her. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory. She packed the doll in her bag along with her clothes and a couple of her favorite books, and ran downstairs. Wesley, across the hall, was just finishing packing his things too and followed behind quickly behind her. Juvia and Wesley both made a point to avoid the squeak in the floor for the sake of their own sanity.

Juvia looked around the living room, and noticed that Alice was gone. Wesley saw this too. "Where's my mom…?"

"I turned her into water," she held out a jar of water to Wesley. "She wouldn't have wanted you guys to see her that way."

"Turned her into water...?" Juvia asked.

"Juvia, you may not realize this, but your father was actually my older brother," Josie smiled to her. "And Alice used to be one of my very close friends, but there were some personal differences that lead to a long-term grudge we both held against each other."

"Juvia didn't know Dad had a sister…"

"That's not too surprising your mom and I didn't get along, and your dad passes away when you were a baby. Now, come on," she led the two out of the door and walked a couple of blocks to a small blue house. She lead them inside the front door. The house was small, and the front room felt cramped even with just three people. To the right of the front room was a kitchen. There was one small bathroom and two bedrooms.

"I'll have to get another bed, but in the meantime, you two can either share the guest bed or alternate sleeping on the couch."

Juvia and Wesley nodded. They walked into the spare room. It was rather cramped. There was a full-size bed in the corner, a small end-table. Both set their things on the bed and began unpacking their stuff and placing it into a small dresser. Juvia was too scared to sleep on her own, so Wesley decided to stay with her. Knowing she would get no sleep otherwise.

By this time, it was already beginning to grow dark outside, and tomorrow was a school day. Juvia and Wesley took turns changing into their pajamas, and turned in for the night. Juvia hugged her teru teru tight all night long hoping the rain would be gone come tomorrow morning.

* * *

A/N:Thank you everyone so much for reading! I'm glad I finally got chapter 1 & 2 finished and uploaded! I've got big plans for Juvia, but next chapter she will likely still be the 7-year-old she is at this moment. I'm planning for a time skip between chapter 3 & 4\. I hope to update again soon! I'm hoping to get it up in at least a week! Let me know how I'm doing and what you think in the reviews!

Also! If anyone was curious, according to Wikia, Juvia was born in X767, but September 15th is just a random day I chose to use for her actual birthday.

: Thank you so much for reading and leaving me a note! I really appreciate your encouragement!


End file.
